Please don't ever let me hurt you
by Krinkle
Summary: Little angsty at the beginning... lighter in the end GABBY and TIVA


**I'm on a role today. I'm so bored so I decided might as well write for all the fandoms I read for and contribute. So this is my NCIS –GABBY story, I actually don't have a plot yet. But I'm sure I will come up with one. It is 7:10 let's see how quick I can write a spur of the moment fanfic**.

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned NCIS then I wouldn't have to be writing on here… but I still love you fanficiton.**

Gibbs was tired today, that was for sure. They just closed up a long case involving the death of a Marine's family and Leroy Jethro Gibbs never did well with dead children. The little girl was only 9, Emma, and her life was taken from her by her father. The ex-wife was also killed, the whole scene was a mess. And the Marine was just shipped out of the interrogation room when he finally cracked. Gibbs decided to cheer up his spirits he would visit the happiest goth on the planet, Abby.

They had always been close friends, and when they needed one another they weren't ashamed to cry on each other's shoulder. When the elevator came to a stop Gibbs filled his lungs with air in attempt to make it look as though he was trying to hold back tears. He wasn't known to be soft, only Abs ever saw him like that, the problem being, Abby almost always has visitors of some sort.

Gibbs entered the lab to see Tony and Ziva talking to Abby. Tony turned around acknowledged Gibbs and finished up his conversation with Abby. 'Thanks for your help, this would've never happened with out your meddling' he heard Tony say right before he leaned down and kissed Abby's cheek, Ziva gave her a hug and then they exited.

'_What's wrong Gibbs?' _Abby signed to him

'_Can we get out of here and then talk about it?'_

'_Sure where to?'_

'_My place I guess, I think I need somewhere quite.'_

'_Alright let me close-up and I will meet you at the front.'_

'_I'll be waiting.'_

Gibbs kissed her cheek and exited to get the car warmed up in the cool January weather. When the car started to warm up Gibbs leaned his head back against the head rest and closed his eyes, unshed tears still burning them. Abby had come in at some time and at first she thought Gibbs had fallen asleep, but when she opened the driver's door his eyes shot open to show her how red they were.

"Oh Gibbs," She hugged his shoulders, "I'm driving, get to the passenger seat, you need a break." Without much protest Gibbs got up and went around to get in the carfrom the other side.

Once they were on the main roads toward Gibbs' house, Abby grabbed his hand in hers while she drove the other. She parked his car and walked with him to the front door, which to no one's surprise was unlocked. She glared at him as to remind him what she told him about locking the door, but walked in anyways. She dropped her stuff off on his couch and then went to grab the two of them something to drink. She grabbed 4 beers from the fridge and went to the basement where Gibbs was with his boat. She handed him one, grabbed her own and set down the extras. They opened them in silence and started to drink them.

"Okay, now it's time to talk, tell me what's going on Gibbs." She sat down and leaned against the wall and patted the area next to her signaling him to sit. He reluctantly sat down and she noticed his shoulders shaking, he was crying. She wrapped her arms around his muscular frame and pulled his head into her lap.

"It was awful Abbs, she reminded me of Kelly, she was 9." His shoulders shook some more, and Abby just held him. After about 30 minutes his shoulders weren't shaking as much and his head had turned to look up at Abby. "Why would someone ever do something like that? I don't understand, how could you hurt someone you love so much?"

Abby leaned down and kissed his temple and rested their foreheads together. "I don't know Gibbs, I have never loved many people, and I do my best not to hurt them." She whispered into his hair.

"Me too. I try, I really do." They hushed again into a comforting silence. "Abbs?"

"Hmm?" she enquired

"Never let me hurt you. You are the only person left alive I love."

"Well don't let me hurt you either, I know I get a little crazy after having caffeine, and I drink so much, and I know sometimes my hugs could be a little painful, but it's just because I need a hug really bad, and sometime I throw things when I'm angry…" She was starting to ramble because she knew Gibbs didn't mean that he loved her in the same way she loved him.

"Shhh, Abbs, I don't think you understand. When I say I love you, I mean I'm IN love with you." He moved his eyes elsewhere trying to avoid her gaze and started to get up, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, Abbs… I mean it, but I need you in my life you are too important to lose. Don't leave me, I'm happy being your friend too…" Abby stood up sometime while he started to apologize and ceased his rambling with one of her black polished fingers.

"Gibbs… I am IN love with you too, I never thought you would say that to me…" Before she could finish up her statement his lips came crashing down on hers. When the need to breath became too much they separated and she rested her forehead against his shoulder while he hugged her.

They stood in the middle of the basement just holding each other for a long while until they decided they were hungry and should order pizza. They sat in companionable silence while they sat on the couch and ate the pizza they had ordered, her feet rested in his lap and her body was stretched out across most of the couch.

"Abbs, what were Tony and Ziva thanking you for in the lab before I came in?"

"Oh, haha, don't hurt them please… I kind of fooled around a bit with their stuff around two weeks ago, and got them mad at each other eventually somehow out of the mess they realized I was the one that messed with their stuff, one thing led to another and Tony just kinda spilled it out that he loved her and then there was something about a date or so and some making out, but I was too happy to listen by that point. I got them together Gibbs! Finally!" Gibbs realized what she said after she had finished and realized that two of his team member were dating each other.

"Abbs! That's rule 12 down the drain!"

"It already was going to be…" She gestured between them to show what she meant.

"No, you are an exception to every one of my rules."

"How sweet! Oooo wait… does this mean I can mess with your coffee and what not?"

"As long as you don't make me drink it, anything for you Abbs." She jumped into his lap and kissed him again, this one with even more passion than before, he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her as close as possible to him and she wound her fingers through his hair and onto his chest.

"Don't be mean to them please Gibbs, you know just as well as I do they are in love, and they need each other. Please oh please oh please…"

He flipped her over so he was on top her laying down and started kissing her collar bone, he dragged his fingers up her sides bringing up her shirt enough to reveal her abdomen, her hand didn't go as slowly and quickly tore his shirt over his head and threw it on to the ground beside them, "Fine Abbs, I'll let them go, but you owe me… Can I just play with them a little? I mean not really mean, just a little?" He lowered himself down to kiss her belly button , "Please?"

"Fine and I know just what to give you in return…" She flipped so she was on top of him and scraped her fingers down his very muscular body. While she was wiggling out of her tight pants she felt Gibbs sign _'My girl' _against her cheek

**Alrighty then look at that all done… A bit of angst a bit of fluff and bit of humor and large bit romance. I apologize if I am not accurate, It's hard to do so. No major flames please… Review?! Love Kendall Elizabeth 3 finished at 8:02… 2 bathroom break and one cereal break. Done deal. **


End file.
